Show You
by jihyunk16
Summary: Jongin tidak pernah mau di atur-atur dalam hidupnya dan Chanyeol tak pernah memusingkan hal itu membuat Jongin jengkel. Chankai! Kai aka Jongin ! Chanyeol !


**Show You**

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

.

.

.

.

Seumur hidup Jongin, ia tak pernah mau di atur-atur. Baginya, dirinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan banyak hal yang selalu ia dambakan. Tanpa di khawatirkan banyak orang dan di kekang seolah dia anak TK. Jongin itu pemuda bebas mengingat umurnya sudah 22 tahun, orang tuanya juga tak pernah mengaturnya seperti ia masih kecil. Tapi tidak dengan kekasihnya. Park Chanyeol, Kakak kelasnya saat di Sekolah Menengah Atas, orang yang begitu mengekangnya nyaris membuatnya gila.

Seperti saat ini, ia tengah menahan kantuk mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang melebihi Ibunya saat ia merusak tas mahalnya. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan suka pergi di malam hari, Jongin!"

Nyaris saja ia menguap, untungnya Jongin bisa menangani itu. "Kau begitu menyebalkan, tadi pagi aku mengajakmu untuk ke lotte world tapi kau menolak. Giliran aku pergi sendiri kau protes," protesnya.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Chanyeol di seberang sana, ia tak perduli. Beberapa detik tak ada suara dari Chanyeol, ia hampir saja mematikan ponselnya sebelum mendengar ada balasan suara dari ponselnya. "Itu berbahaya, Jongin. Kau selalu ingin menaiki wahana tinggi, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" kata Chanyeol khawatir.

"Berarti kau mendoakan ku agar celaka!" 

"Hah? Aku tak berharap seperti itu," elak Chanyeol tak terima.

Jongin mendengus kesal. "Jika kau memang tak mengharapkan seperti itu harusnya kau membiarkan ku naik wahana-wahana yang kau bilang berbahaya itu. Jika otakmu berpikir positif pasti tak akan menjadi masalah."

"Kau keras kepala sekali ya? Pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu, kau tidak boleh pergi malam lagi," tukasnya final.

'Jika aku keras kepala, kau itu apa' batin Jongin jengkel.

"Ya sudahlah, aku ingin nonton TV saja!" 

Ia mengintip ke ruang tamu yang sedang Kakaknya tonton, sepertinya sangat seru membuatnya ingin cepat mengakhiri percakapannya dengan kekasihnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak menonton TV apalagi menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kakaknya.

"Tidak, ku dengar hari ini banyak film yang sedikit dewasa. Kau harus tidur, okey?" 

"Aku tidak perduli lagi, Chanyeol. Aku akan menonton apa pun yang ku inginkan dan kau tak berhak melarangku," putusnya final. Dengan segera ia memutuskan percakapannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan kekasihnya.

Jongin akan melakukan apa pun yang ia mau dan Chanyeol harusnya tahu itu.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku letakkan jaket dan celana training ku?"

Ini masih pukul lima pagi, untuk pertama kalinya ia mencoba untuk berlari pagi sekalian menyegarkan pikirannya yang hampir tumpul karena banyaknya masalah dalam hidupnya. Oke ini berlebihan, bahkan tadi malam ia tertawa terbahak bersama Kakaknya saat menonton salah satu acara komedi.

Jongin menggeledah lemarinya, jari-jari panjangnya terus bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mencari apa yang ia butuhkan. Setelah menemukannya, dengan santai ia berjalan menuju tangga rumahnya. Siulan pelan mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya di tangga. Begitu sampai dasar, jantungnya nyaris copot melihat penampakan orang di dapur.

"Ya Tuhan, Ibu! Aku nyaris mati melihat mu!" ujarnya berlebihan.

Bukannya menjawab, Ibunya hanya mengernyit melihatnya. Apa ada yang salah? "Jongin, ini hari apa?" 

"Hari minggu. Memangnya kenapa, Bu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dan kau bangun secepat ini? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. Sedikit salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Ibunya, ia memang selalu bangun di atas jam sembilan jika sudah hari minggu. Pantas saja Ibunya begitu heran.

"Aku hanya ingin berolah raga, sudah dulu ya, Bu." 

Belum ada tanda-tanda matahari akan terbit, jalanan pun masih tampak sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuatnya bernapas lega. Setidaknya ia tak menghirup asap kendaraan di pagi yang sejuk ini. Jongin mengambil ponsel dari saku trainingnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar kuat.

Mendadak hari cerahnya menjadi muram, seakan matahari tak jadi terbit hari ini. Pesan dari Park Chanyeol mengubah semuanya.

From : ParkChan

Jongin, maafkan aku atas tadi malam. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menonton tidak-tidak.

'Aku bahkan mempunyai koleksi blue film di memori card ku satu lagi,' gumamnya jengkel.

Apa yang harus Jongin tunjukkan agar Chanyeol tak menganggapnya anak kecil lagi? Demi Tuhan, sekali lagi ia katakan, jika ia tidak suka di atur garis keras! Sangat susah membuat kekasihnya itu mempercayainya, apa ia harus menjungkir balikkan bumi agar ia tahu bahwa seorang Kim Jongin sudah dewasa?

Berhubung moodnya sudah di level bawah nyaris mendekati minus dua, ia berbalik arah untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Emosi membuatnya menjadi lapar, ah kira-kira Ibunya memasak apa ya? 

.

.

.

.

Sebelum Jongin berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, ia adalah orang yang gila kebebasan. Ia melakukan apapun yang ia mau bersama beberapa temannya. Jongin berenang di danau pinggir kota yang indah, terbang di udara dari tebing yang sangat tinggi, bahkan melakukan banyak hal ekstrem lainnya.

Tapi setelah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Hidup yang dulunya menyenangkan tak dapat ia rasakan kembali. Rasanya ia sedang menjalani hidup sebagai orang lain, bukan menjadi Jongin si pemberani.

Jongin mengeryit melihat mobil sport Chanyeol ada di depan gerbangnya. Keputusannya pulang ternyata bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tidak pulang pun, ia tak akan kebagian jatah sarapan paginya karena Kakaknya yang cukup rakus itu suka sekali mencuri makanan yang harusnya di siapkan untuknya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol menghentikan pembicaraan—yang sepertinya menarik—bersama Ayahnya. Senyum idiot itu mengembang di bibir Chanyeol, membuatnya mendadak jengkel. Ia jadi ingin menerbangkan Chanyeol dari rumahnya dengan layang-layang raksasa punyanya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu." 

"Tentu saja menemuiku, nggak mungkin kan kau kemari hanya karena ingin berbicara dengan Ayahku?" tanyanya sinis.

Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Ayahnya yang menahan tawanya, ia masih memperhatikan sampai Ayahnya menghilang masuk ke rumah. Bukannya tersinggung, Chanyeol sibuk mengamatinya seakan ia anak bandel yang lari dari hukuman. "Kau dari mana?" 

"Olahraga," ujarnya singkat.

"Sudah lama?" 

"Lumayan," lumayan cepat maksudnya. "Kau sudah makan?" walau Jongin tak suka dengan tingkah Chanyeol, bukan berarti ia tak bisa perhatian.

"Sudah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sekali saja, tolong turuti perintahku." 

Tak ingin merusak suasana jadi Jongin hanya mengangguk malas, membiarkan Chanyeol mencium pipinya cepat. Membalas lambaian semangat dari Chanyeol dan menunggu mobil sport itu tak terlihat lagi dari rumahnya.

"Ibuuu~~ aku laparrr~" 

.

.

.

 **watch me fly this kite in the rain**

 **I'll jump rope with my ball and chain**

 **Come by and knock on my house of cards**

 **If it falls I'll rebuild it from the start**

 **I won't listen to you, do what i wanna do**

Ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari ketenangannya mendengarkan lagu sambil membaca liriknya. Hanya membaca, tidak ikut bernyanyi. Suaranya jelek sekali ngomong-ngomong.

Jongin membuka kan pintu kamarnya malas. Minggu memang hari malas dimana seluruh organ luarnya sangat malas untuk melakukan banyak hal. Dengusan mendadak keluar begitu saja melihat cengiran khas Kakaknya. Pasti ada maunya.

"Ada apa?" 

"Aku ingi meminjam laptopmu" 

"Aku sedang pakai" 

"Kau yakin? Laptopmu saja tidak menyala sama sekali," Kakaknya mengarahkan jarinya ke tempat dimana ia menyimpan laptopnya.

Sial.

"Tunggu sebentar" 

"Aku tak boleh masuk?" tanya Kakaknya bingung.

"Khusus untukmu tidak" 

Malang sekali laptopnya akan berakhir di tangan kasar Kakaknya. Bagaimana tidak, jika sedang mengetik suara keyboardnya bisa terdengar begitu jelas seolah ia menekannya menggunakan palu. Tak heran, Laptopnya sering rusak.

Ia menyerahkan laptop hitamnya yang berstiker pororo juga rilakkuma dengan tak rela. Jongin kan tipe orang yang sayang barangnya. "Ku harap kau tak akan menghancurkan laptop ku," ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Yayaya.. Sudah dulu, aku sibuk." Belum sampai tiga langkah Kakaknya pergi dari pintu kamarnya, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin yang menaikkan alisnya heran. "Ngomong-ngomong si Chanyeol ada di ruang tamu." 

"Oh"

.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar minggu lalu kau pergi memanjat tebing. Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku?" 

Sudah ia duga, cepat atau lambat Chanyeol pasti akan tahu apa yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari Chanyeol. Entah dari mana kekasihnya ini tahu, yang pasti ia yakin salah satu sahabatnya menjadi tangan kanannya Chanyeol.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menunjukkannya padamu bahwa aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa perlu kau khawatirkan? Bahkan orang tua ku saja tak melarang ku sepertimu," ujar Jongin setengah berteriak.

"Bukan begitu Jongin—" 

"Tolong jangan atur aku lagi, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang dapat di larang sesuka hatimu." 

Jongin bersidekap sambil menatap marah pada Chanyeol yang kini gelagapan. Ia sudah menahan semua amarahnya selama ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan ini saatnya ia menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa harus di atur.

"Kau pikir berapa usiamu sekarang? Kau selalu bilang kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Orang dewasa mana yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah bekerja?" sindir Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu musuhnya atau kekasihnya sih? Jongin berdecak kesal, jujur saja ia tersinggung mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Apa salahnya menikmati masa muda dahulu? Toh, orang tuanya tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

"Chanyeol, jika kau memang masih ingin bersamaku, jangan selalu memaksa kehendak mu terhadapku." 

Jongin pergi begitu saja tanpa perduli Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hentakkan kakinya begitu nyaring saat ia menaiki tangga, dobrakan dan bantingan pintu membuat orang yang berada di rumah terlonjak kaget.

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol side's**

Bukan maksud Chanyeol mengatur kehiduan Jongin. Ia hanya tak ingin Jongin membahayakan dirinya sendiri, siapa bilang orang tua Jongin tidak khawatir? Bahkan Chanyeol selalu mendapat informasi dari orang tua Jongin. Mereka hanya tak sanggup untuk menolak Jongin jika anak itu sudah merengek nyaris menangis.

Niatnya ia ingin langsung mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau hanya karena seorang yang 'katanya' sudah dewasa bernama Kim Jongin. Namun deringan ponsel mengacaukan semuanya, apa lagi kesialan yang akan ia dapatkan?

 _ **Jongin Mother's calling..**_

"Halo?" 

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau meminta maaf pada Jongin?" 

"Memangnya kenapa, Bibi?" 

"Ia merengek minta berkemah lagi. Aku khawatir dia celaka, ini kan sudah malam."

Benar, bukan? Jongin itu secara fisik memang bukan anak-anak lagi, tapi tingkah melebihi anak Sekolah Dasar. "Baiklah, Bi. Aku akan menelfonnya, aku tutup dulu ya Bi?" 

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Dengan cepat ia menekan panggilan cepat nomor tiga, well pertama dan kedua adalah orang tuanya. Lama menunggu akhirnya Jongin mengangkat panggilannya. "Ada apa?" 

"Maafkan aku, oke?" 

"Hmm.." 

"Kau ingin apa? Aku akan membelikan mu," biasanya Jongin sangat suka jika ia menawarkan sesuatu seperti hal ini.

"Aku ingin berkemah" 

"Tidak, bagaimana dengan makan malam yang tertunda bulan lalu?" 

"Boleh, kapan?" walau Jongin menjawabnya dengan datar tapi ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedikit bersemangat. Cinta memang membuatnya gila.

"Besok malam, dandan yang cantik ya" 

"Aku tampan, jerk!" 

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Udah cukup dua fanfict kan? Lagian kemampuan buat fanfict gue masih gini aja xD


End file.
